Chaostic
by Kowcy
Summary: Gwen's got an old friend in town! Watch out! Alex is a firecracker! Or more like a canon-ball! But what happens when Paradox comes around tells Ben that he needs Alex's alien powers to help him save the entire universe...again. But wait , Alex doesn't even know about the powers! Its up to Gwen , Kevin and Ben to help guide this new alien down the right path. GWENXKEVIN OCXPIERCE


_Hi , You've reached Gwen Tennyson. Leave a message the beep. If you have an alien related emergency, you can reach Ben at ***-***-****. If he doesn't answer, we're either fighting monsters. Or you could try the smoothie shack. Thanks_. _**BEEP**_

"What is with your cousin, man? I've been trying to call her for like 3 hours and it goes straight to voicemail! ….is she like mad at me? IS IT ABOUT THAT THING WITH THE- CAUSE THAT TOTALLY WASN'T MY FAULT." Kevin E. Levin stared down at his cell-phone. His stoney features flowing from confused irritation to irritated panic. With a loud belch, the adolescent brunette in the passenger seat offered condolences.

"Oh, yeah about that! Gwen told me to tell you her phone is broken." Ben shoved a fist-full of drenched chili fries into his hungry mouth, furthering the distention of his belly. Chili dripped down his chin, he brought up a hand to wipe it from his face , only to further cover himself with the savory juices. He let out another vulgar sound as he undid his belt and discarded the empty box onto the now tower of empty chili-dog boxes. "Should have worn my eating pants!" Ben remarked, pleased with his over-indulgence.

"DUDE , you're disgusting! I thought you weren't allowed to eat in my car?! And what the heck man? Why didn't you tell me her phone was broken? I thought she was ignoring me for days! How did she even manage to break it? We've all been in like a jillion alien fights with our phones." Kevin picked up the empty boxes with as little contact as possible. His face showed obvious disgust as he removed them from his treasured car.

"That's before you broke my lamp and my parents grounded me!" Ben barked at Kevin. "She got pushed in a pool and she had it in her pocket. All the cool aliens that could have destroyed it and it died in a watery grave. Pathetic, I know." Ben looked down at his stomach as it started making noises similar to feral sounds one of his alien forms may make. Kevin quickly shot him a glare ,sharpened by a hint of jealousy.

"By who?" Kevin almost hissed it. His stomach aggressively knotting as he imagined some jockish punk flirting with Gwen by the pool and pushing her in as some lame attempt at flirting. His knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel , twisting in frustration. He slipped the keys in the ignition, ready to dart out of the greasy fast-food joint before Ben could make room for another order of fries.

"Alex. Really close old friend of Gwen's. Just moved back from New Orleans. She wasn't even mad about it, she's just really excited Alex is in town." Ben picked at his teeth as he casually remarked about Gwen's old pal, oblivious to Kevin gritting his teeth in the drivers seat. Kevin cranked the ignition on and threw the car into drive. He pulled out of the parking lot , burning out slightly ,an aggressive screeching sound announced his chafed departure.

"Dude, slow down! Your driving is too rough for my stomach." Ben lectured. He put his hand over his mouth and undid the button on his pants. Kevin, usually over-concerned with the condition of his car, was driving in auto-pilot as his mind painted portraits of Gwen and Alex. He envisioned a tall handsome young man, probably blonde and blue-eyed and preppy; he imagined someone who fit right in with Gwen's crowd and impressed all her friends. A boy who was probably smarter, richer, more handsome, and probably smelled better than himself. He pictured Gwen and Alex's tearful goodbye. He stomach felt like it had taken the form of a pretzel.

The car came to a screeching halt, skidding down at least 300 feet of road before becoming stationary. "UHM, IF YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE THAT STOP-SIGN, I'D SAY YOU MISSED." Ben clamored. He grip was held fast to the door handle, his spine firmly planted against the passenger seat. Kevin quickly pressed a button on the steering wheel, causing the passenger window to descend just in time for at least two orders of chili-fries to come hurling out of the young omnitrix bearer. "Dude you better not be painting my car with your chunks Tennyson!" Ben grimaced as he pulled his head back slowly as if 10 bricks had been placed inside it. "I wouldn't be blowing chunks if you didn't just try to send me flying out of the window! What was that about , Kev?"

Kevin averted his eyes from Ben, glancing in his rearview mirror and then settling on fixing his laser-like gaze on the steering wheel. He didn't want to tell Ben that the reason he slammed on his breaks was because he imagined the heartfelt reunion Gwen and Alex probably had. He imagined the excitement on her face when she saw him for the first time in years. It sickened him, he tried suppressing the thoughts that he only ever wanted to be the one that face was used for. He remembered the pool, and it felt like a match was thrown into the kerosene drenched haystack of his heart. It suddenly clicked for him that they were reconnecting and going on...dates? What bothered him the most about all of this was that he was out of the loop. He began to panic, letting his mind drift off into the possibility that Gwen had other men in her life that she cared about and didn't want Kevin to know about. Maybe Gwen had other prospects.

"You okay?" Ben let out a slight air of concern for the larger,rougher boy. Kevin had not noticed that his jealous thoughts had lead him to grip the steering wheel so tight his large, gray cloth covered arms started shaking . Kevin's head snapped to the left as a car passed by, honking shrilly at the green car. They were still unmoving in the middle of the street at a busy time in the day. Kevin's train of thought crashed, but the coals still burned hot inside of him.

"Yeah sorry. Thought I saw a cat crossing the road. Didn't wanna get guts in the grill." Kevin smirked at Ben as the over-stuffed hero let out more of his greasy lunch onto the pavement. "So...uh... where are Gwen and this uh..." Kevin tried to hide the malice in his voice, but failed miserably at saying his name. "Alex. Anyway?"

Ben's eyes searched the car in hopes of finding something to relieve his mouth of the taste of second-time around chili-fries. Kevin picked up on Ben's movements and reached behind his seat and pulled out a bottle of water. " I'd give you some cola...but I don't trust you to not get it on the upholstery or leave a sticky mess on my door." Kevin remarked. Ben gave a thankful thumbs-up and let out a small-relieved noise before answering Kevin. " They're probably at their prep-school. I'm sure Alex is already signing back up for after school-activities. " Ben shrugged his shoulders as he made an attempt at a guess.

With those words spoken, Kevin threw the car into reverse and did an accidental backwards donut before righting himself to go into the direction of Gwen's school. He was even more irritated than before. After-school activities. This guy was even more up Gwen's alley than Kevin had previously suspected. The hulking teen wanted to let out an animalistic-like roar. Kevin bet that this Alex was some goody-two-shoes, squeaky clean, voluntary community service, politician smile jack-

Kevin had gotten so lost in his fire , he had barely even noticed they had already reached Gwen' school. He got out of the car, and slammed his door. His deep grimace turned into a wince as he pivoted around on his heel to apologize to his car. Rubbing the green metal door as if it had been an animal he accidentally wounded.

"You sure you okay, Kev?" Ben slowly got out of the car, his stomach less swollen, but still making still making light rumbles "You've been acting really weird since I told you about Al-." Ben's eyes filled with internal light as it suddenly became clear to him. " Oh you think Alex. OH DUDE. DUDE. " Ben's eyes welled with tears , he bent over laughing. He gagged in between giggles but couldn't stop himself from cracking up.

Kevin irritation started welling up and spilling out of him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, TENNYSON. I don't give Argit's behind about Alex. We should just see what's up with Gwen , talk about …. alien stuff." Kevin hid his embarrassment behind anger and irritability. He hated when Ben picked up on his feelings for Gwen and he felt like he was being made fun of. Ben walked over to the brooding boy and reached up his skinny arm to place a hand on his broad shoulders. "What alien stuff? Its been kinda quiet around Bellwood lately. But, anyway, its okay man...honestly you just... you really have to meet Alex. Believe me, you'll like each other." Ben smirked to himself knowingly, practically biting his tongue to keep what he knew about the mysterious Alex to himself.

"Doubt it." Kevin grumbled, his pace while journeying toward the entrance of the school was an odd mix of dragging his feet like a pouty child being dragged around by its mother and stomping like an angry bull. Despite being wrapped up in his thoughts about Alex...particularly thoughts on how he'd like to pound pretty-boy Alex out of existence. Something in the corner of his murky eyes sent his thought process in a whole new direction. "BEN, BEN, COME CHECK IT OUT. Its an Eris 2000." Kevin's macho persona prevented him from squealing, but he was practically gushing at the sight of the beautiful white sports car. The top was up, but it was obviously a convertible, it was white with gold trim, and gold rims. The white paint faded out to a candy pink color with a blocky digital effect to show the transition toward the back. Kevin walked around the car, noticing the pink detailing.

"Aw man! Its a chick car!" Kevin held his head in disbelief and horror. He swiveled his head around , checking in all directions. Then popped open the hood, ignoring Ben's protests. "This is a seriously hardcore piece of machinery. I don't even know how a chick could handle it. Specially one who would ruin this precious hottie with pink! I bet she doesn't even know what's she's working with here!" Kevin practically mourned for the car. He rubbed it and stared at it longingly as he walked away. He gave the Eris a last forlorn look before departing. It was reminiscent of the look a child gives a stray puppy that it can't bring home.

Kevin's distress over the ownership and detailing of the car caused him to miss the hanging golden apple, with a very interesting name etched upon its golden skin.

**NANANANANANANAN ITS AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I haven't written a fanfiction since I was a kid. Now I'm a kind-of-almost adult writing about my kiddiest fandom ever. #NERDLYFE **

**Anyway, I have no idea how this came about.I just kinda started writing because I bored and figured I'd get a paragraph in and get bored and apparently that didn't happen so uhm yeah. I guess I'm writing a story now. Uhm I don't really know what to say to you guys other than I'm sorry if my story sucks, though if you got this far, you probably liked it. So thanks and uhm yeah thanks . Enjoy the story and stuff. I'll be back with more stuff soon. **

****Note the title is not suppose to be Chaotic , it is ChaoStic, because I thought it would just sound funny and throw people off and that's generally gonna be the mood of this story. **


End file.
